Tracks of my Tears
by jichulets
Summary: Another songfic. Clef and Umi are engaged. Ascot is fine, really. Really?


Disclaimer: I don't own MKR, the song, and Adam Lambert.

**Tracks of my tears**

It was the evening of the 14th of February, and it was also Ryuuzaki Umi and the master mage Clef's engagement party. They have been together for 5 years now, and Clef had just proposed to Umi. And though the wedding was to be on the 14th of March, the day that marks their anniversary, Umi insisted to have an engagement party as well, 'to make it more official', she said.

It was a warm atmosphere that surrounds the castle, what with all the love and joy in the air, and it was enough to make up for the trouble the preparations had caused. Everyone seemed happy, even the most aloof of people, even Ascot.

Or so it seemed.

_**People say I'm the life of the party  
'Cause I tell a joke or two  
although I might be laughing loud and hearty  
Deep inside I'm blue  
**_

It was no secret that Ascot was in love with the Magic Knight of Water. But he had coped well with the fact that Umi and Clef are soon getting married. He never showed signs of weakness, nor sadness, and today, he was laughing and smiling along with everybody.

But the entire pretense seemed to be wearing off. He went outside the balcony and took a deep breath.

"Is everything alright, Ascot?" Umi had followed him outside. Ascot was surprised.

"Well, yes, everything's alright. Why do you ask?" He said, rather coldly.

Umi was taken aback by this. "I was just concerned. And I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Um…well, do you….I mean are you still….oh, never mind." And she walked away.

Ascot knew what she was about to ask. And the answer was very clear.

_**So take a good look at my face  
You'll see my smile looks out of place  
If you look closer, it's easy to trace  
The tracks of my tears...  
I need you, need you  
**_

It was also no secret that Ascot and Umi have a history together. They had gone out for some time, but it didn't work out, for Clef was Umi's true love. Still, Ascot promised that they would still be good friends, and made it seem like he was okay.

_**Since you left me if you see me with somebody else  
Seeming like I'm having fun  
Although they might be cute  
It's just all substitute  
Coz you're the only permanent one...  
**_

He went back inside, and some girl asked him to dance. He noticed that the girl was quite pretty; having long, black hair and hazel eyes. But he soon found himself comparing the girl to Umi, and remembering all the memories they had shared.

_**So take a good look at my face  
You'll see my smile looks out of place  
If you look closer, it's easy to trace  
The tracks of my tears...  
I need you, need you**_

Clef watched Umi watch Ascot carefully. He took hold of her hand and said, "Is something wrong, love?"

"Eh? No, everything's fine. I'm just worried about Ascot. He seemed down earlier, but it seems like he's fine after all." Umi smiled at him and they went to the dance floor.

Ascot heard everything. He gave the two a glance, and smiled sadly. _I guess I'm a good actor after all_, he thought.

_**Outside I'm masquerading  
Inside my hope is fading  
Just a clown oh yeah  
Since you put me down  
My smile is my make up  
I wear since my break up with you...**_

He saw Clef leave Umi, maybe to get drinks or something, whatever. He decided to approach her, and sat down beside her.

"Hey." Ascot said. Umi smiled at him.

"Do you need something?" Umi asked.

He chuckled. "No, everything's fine."

Silence ensued.

"I actually wanted to say something, Umi."

"Eh? What is it?"

"I guess I never said it before. Congratulations, Umi. I'm really happy for you." He gave her a smile.

"Oh. Thank you, Ascot. You don't know how grateful I am to you. I couldn't have asked for a better friend." He got up, and walked out of sight, as the tears he tried so hard to suppress came flowing.

_**So take a good look at my face  
You'll see my smile looks out of place  
If you look closer, it's easy to trace  
The tracks of my tears, baby, baby, baby,  
Baby, take a good look at my face oh yeah  
See my smile it's out of place ah look a little bit  
Closer it's easy to trace the tracks of my tears**_

"_I love you, Umi."_

Author's notes: So, this is my first fic featuring Ascot. No offense to Asmi shippers, but I think Umi and Clef are the pair. But I still love Ascot. Please review!

The song is Tracks of my tears, originally by Smokey Robinson, but this version is by Adam Lambert.


End file.
